Serena and Endymion
by Ai No Senshi
Summary: A huge explosion sends Prince Endymion to present day Tokyo. No one knows for sure who this Darien look alike is, but Serena knows she likes him.
1. Two Dariens?!

Author's Note: This is a Sere\Dare fic that invovles time travel. Two notes: 1- Endymion has never met Princess Serenity. 2- No one knows who the princess or prince is yet. Otherwise all you need to know is Endymion travels to present day Tokyo. Hmm... I wonder who he'll meet.  
  
He fell for what seemed like forever. What had happened? One second he was arranging a plan of peace with the moon and the next.... gone. He did remember a huge explosion and flying backwards. He landed on top of a golden spider web. That's what he thought anyway.  
  
"Hey! Get off me!" It screamed. He hurried to stand up. The golden- haired girl he hand landed on stared at him angrily.  
  
"Darien!" She screamed. Then she smiled. "Now look who ran into who?" She laughed crazily.  
  
The prince smiled and shrugged. "I'm sincerely sorry, milady."  
  
She stopped laughing. "Mi-what?" She put her hand to his forehead. "Are you okay, Darien?"  
  
"You have the wrong person. I am Prince Endymion."  
  
She looked at him strangely. "Who?"  
  
"You don't know? I am the ruler of Earth." He couldn't believe this woman... girl, hadn't heard of him.  
  
"Keep dreaming, Darien. There is no ruler of Earth! Do I have to remind you there are different countries? This Japan. We are in Tooookkkkyyyyooo."  
  
"What is Japan?" He questioned her.  
  
She looked worried. "How hard did you fall? Maybe I should take you to Ami. She'll know what to do." She hooked her arm through his and walked him toward the cram school. "Where did you get these clothes?"  
  
Darien saw her from behind. Serena had a boyfriend? When did this happen? He was going to kill this guy! He walked quicker towards the pair. He tapped Serena on the shoulder. She and the guy turned.  
  
"Darien?!" She gaped and stared at the person her arm was connected to. "Who are you?" She pushed away.  
  
Endymion couldn't believe his eyes. This guy looked exactly like him.  
  
Darien gaped. Him? His evil twin? What the heck?  
  
Serena regained control. "Okay. You," she pointed at the real Darien. "are Darien Shields? Total creep?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And you," she pointed at Endymion. "are Endymion?"  
  
"Ruler of Earth. Where am I? What year is this?"  
  
"1992." She answered. "There is no ruler of Earth. And why do you look exactly like him?"  
  
"This can't be 1992! We haven't even reached the year 1000!"  
  
Serena thought it through. Darien gaped. Prince Endymion sat thinking who knows what. "Okay. This is what is going on. This has to be right." She pointed at Endymion. "You came from the past through time travel and are somehow related to this creep."  
  
Darien rolled his eyes. "This isn't a cartoon, Serena! How do you figure that?"  
  
"Because nothing normal ever happens to me!"  
  
Endymion spoke up. "I do remember falling after a huge explosion."  
  
"Told you Darien!" She frowned. "We better take you two to Ami to make sure!" She grabbed their hands and ran to the cram school. Ami was just walking out.  
  
"Oh, hi Serena, Darien, and... wait..." She looked at the two. "Uh...Serena what's going on."  
  
"This is Endymion from the past. This is Darien from now." She explained her theory on how time travel.  
  
Ami shrugged. "Sounds plausible. So how do we get you back to the past and where will you stay?"  
  
They all shrugged. Serena smiled. "I'll tell my parents that he is a foreign exchange student and you work on the past thing! Bye guys!" She took Endymion's hand and ran off. He followed unsure. Ladies certainly were different now. No one had ever even touched him before. He liked her soft hands and her sweet smile.  
  
Serena arrived home. "Mom! Dad! I have something to tell you!"  
  
Her mother rushed into the room. "What- Who is he?"  
  
"Mom this is Endymion. He's a foreign exchange student from America and he staying with us."  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"Today. His family backed out so I told Ms. H he could stay here."  
  
"Well.. where will he stay?"  
  
"He can stay in the attic room."  
  
"Okay... I guess."  
  
"Thanks Mom!" She pulled Endymion upstairs into the attic room. She sat down on the bed. He stood confused.  
  
"What is all this?" He asked.  
  
"A room in a house in Tokyo in Japan on an island in the Pacific Ocean on the Earth in the Solar System in the Milky Way Galaxy in the universe."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know it was that simple." He laughed. She smiled. Why couldn't Darien be this sweet?  
  
"Okay. I'll try to answer your questions. Come on." He sat beside her on the bed. They talked for hours until she fell asleep. He tucked her in. What an impossibly sweet girl. He decided to sleep in a chair that sat near the bed. He fell asleep admiring her every feature.  
  
Author's Note: Uh-oh. This might not be good. U+Review = Chapter 2 


	2. The Locket Song

The next day was Saturday so no school. Serena woke up early for once to find Endymion reading some of the books from the room. She giggled. "That won't help you any."  
  
He smiled. "Good morning milady." He bowed. She giggled again.  
  
"You don't have to bow to me or anything. And you can call me Serena. Do you want to go tour Tokyo today?"  
  
"I would love that very much." She kept laughing.  
  
"Good." She frowned. "You are going to need some normal clothes, but that's okay! I know where to get them."  
  
She took Endymion downstairs and they had breakfast before leaving. The sun was out and the sky was blue. Golden and blue, he thought. The day is just like her. She stood at the end of the walk and smiled. "You better hurry up slowpoke!" He caught up with her and she linked arms with him. He might look like Darien, but he is nothing like him, she thought.  
  
They walked to an apartment building a couple of blocks down. She knocked at the fifth apartment. Endymion stood up straighter. Darien opened the door. "Hi, Serena... Endymion. Why are you here?"  
  
"Endymion needs some normal clothes to tour Tokyo." She said. Darien scanned Endymion's princely outfit.  
  
"Definitely. Come on in." He stood back and let them step in. Serena felt weird going into his apartment. Like she shouldn't be there. Darien went to get an outfit. Serena sat down on the couch, but Endymion stood. The stereo played a familiar tune. She turned it up.  
  
"Oh my god!" She whispered. The stereo played the locket song.  
  
"That's a song from the moon." Endymion said. "I've heard it before."  
  
Darien stepped into the room. They stared at him. Serena had wide eyes. "Darien. Where did you get this song?"  
  
He panicked. "Uh... I made it up."  
  
Endymion spoke, "No you didn't. It's played on the moon in my time."  
  
Darien just kind of smiled. "Oh. Well here's the clothes anyway." He gave Endymion a pair of jeans and a loose purple shirt. Endymion went to put them on. Serena looked at the floor as if she had x-ray eyes.  
  
"Uh... Serena where have you heard this song before?" Darien asked. She chewed on her thumb nail.  
  
"I don't know. Somewhere." He sat across from her and stared at the ceiling. Endymion finally came back out breaking the tension. "You look great, Endy!"  
  
"Thanks. Endy?"  
  
"Yeah. Endymion takes too long to say. Hey, thanks for the clothes, Dare."  
  
"Anytime." He showed them out. Endy was not his favorite person.  
  
Author's Note: I really wasn't going to update this anymore, but you guys reviewed like crazy! Thank you so much! I'm sorry this chapter is short. The next one should be a lot longer. Please review again! ^_^ 


	3. Tokyo, Here we Come!

Serena pulled Endy to the arcade first. As soon as they stepped through the door Andrew smiled. "It's about time you two got together."  
  
"Andrew! This is Endymion not Darien. They are distantly related."  
  
Andrew hid his disappointment with a strange look. "O-k. That's weird. Serena that will be a chocolate milkshake and what does your friend what?"  
  
"A Moon Crater sundae sounds good. I get those all the time at home," He said. Andrew looked surprised.  
  
"That's always Darien's order." He fixed them and handed the couple their ice cream. They sat in the farthest booth not wanting Andrew to hear them.  
  
"Andrew is so cute," she confided. "I think I'm in love with him."  
  
Endy looked crushed. She continued, "Someone else too."  
  
He smiled again. Maybe that someone was him. "What's next on the tour?" He asked.  
  
"Umm.... I think I'll take you to the temple, then the park, and I might as well show you the school. If you want we can take a bus and see the Tokyo Tower."  
  
"It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you." He said. Serena blushed. Someone coughed and ordered loudly.  
  
"A Moon Crater Sundae."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "Are you following us Darien?"  
  
"No. I always come to the arcade."  
  
"Oh! That reminds me! Endy you have to try Sailor V! It's a really cool video game."  
  
"What's a video game?"  
  
Serena laughed and jerked him out of the seat. She sat down in front of the machine and put in a quarter. "Oh heck! Some guy named Tuxedo Mask," she paused at the name. "Beat my score!"  
  
"Score?" Endy was completely confused.  
  
"I'll show you. Hiya! Take that! Blast! Boom!" She slammed the buttons over and over. "Darn! I died. Oh well." She pointed to the screen. "See you hit all these guys and get points. My high score is 99,000. See that's my name."  
  
"No it isn't. That says Serenity."  
  
She laughed. "Serena is short for Serenity."  
  
Something was clicking through Endy's head. The song, the name, the resemblance to the Queen. Was this girl from the moon?  
  
They left. Darien watched them go. He was green with envy. And down with lovesickness.  
  
Serena chatted and walked with Endymion to the temple. "So what's it like in your time?"  
  
"A lot different from here. This thing you call 'electricity' doesn't exist then, but we have something like it. We use magic and energy."  
  
"There must be a lot of it."  
  
"Of course! Everyone posess some amount. The most is posessed by Queen Serenity of the Moon and the Silver Crystal, but it is said her daughter has more."  
  
"WHAT? We're looking for The Moon Princess and the Silver Crystal!"  
  
"Who's we?"  
  
She sighed. "Okay you can't tell anyone, but I am Sailor Moon. I'm the leader of the Sailor Scouts and we are racing to find the Imperium Silver Crystal before Beryl does."  
  
"Beryl?! Queen Beryl is in this time?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She is in my time, too. She has been making threats on the Moon as well as the Earth."  
  
She turned and grabbed his shoulders. "Do you know The Moon Princess?"  
  
"No. We have yet to meet, but you look very much like her mother. You have the same hairstyle and the same aura of kindness." He started walking again. "As well as the same name. And you say you have powers from the moon?"  
  
"You think I'm the Princess? No way! I'm too klutzy!"  
  
"I have never seen you display this klutzy trait."  
  
She thought about it. "Well since you've arrived I'm more graceful I guess. Here we are! Up a kazillion stairs and we'll meet Sailor Mars. I mean Raye."  
  
They arrived and Raye immediately came over. "Hi Darien!"  
  
"Raye you don't have to flirt. This is Endy. He's from the past and somehow related to Darien."  
  
"Oh well!"  
  
"And Raye he's MY boyfriend." Serena said and as to prove it attached herself even more to his arm.  
  
"Is this true, Endy?"  
  
"I don't know what a boyfriend is, but I am courting Serena."  
  
"Told ya." Serena said. She was about to stick out her tongue, but stopped herself. "Sorry Raye, but we've got a busy day. Gotta go!"  
  
Endy waved over his shoulder at Raye whose face were turning a horrible shade of red.  
  
Author's Note: See I told ya this one would be longer! Really though thank you guys for reviewing. It might be a while before the next chapter because I'm not sure where I want the story to go. If you've got any suggestions I'd appreciate it! ^_^ 


	4. A Familiar Kiss

It felt so familiar to Serena to walk down the street hand in hand with Endy. She looked up at his boyish face. It was Darien's face down to every curve. She wondered if it felt like running into a brick wall if she ran into Endy.  
  
He felt her gaze and looked down at her. She smiled and stood on her tip toes. Her lips met his and a soft, sweet, feeling filled her mind. She slipped her arms around his neck. She couldn't believe how much it felt like a dream and then there was a pang of familiarity. She'd kissed these lips before.  
  
The kiss broke.  
  
Darien couldn't believe he'd just seen that. He stood frozen in place at the corner.  
  
"Was that your first kiss?" Endy asked.  
  
"Well... no." Serena said. She added silently, 'But it felt exactly like it.'  
  
Darien clutched his chest. His heart was beating wildly and pain rushed through his body. He felt to his knees. He'd felt this so much he knew what it meant. Something bad was going to happen. "Serena!" He yelled.  
  
Serena turned and stared at him wide-eyed. Had he seen the kiss? The thought left her mind because she saw Zoicite hovering behind Darien. She took a step forward, but an explosion blasted her backwards. She hit the sidewalk and skidded to a halt. She struggled to take in the scene. Endymion was a few feet ahead of her. He had a look of pure terror on his face.  
  
The sidewalk was shattered and burning in chunks all around her. She looked to her left and saw Tuxedo Mask, eyes closed, and bleeding. His mask and hat were thrown off. Serena gasped, "Darien?" She crawled over to him and laid his head in her lap. She pulled his hair back away from his eyes. Darien was Tuxedo Mask? She'd kissed Darien before?  
  
She tore a peice of her skirt off and wrapped it around his head.  
  
Zoicite laughed. "Don't worry, silly girl! You'll all be dead soon!"  
  
Serena stood. "No! I won't let you do this!" She whispered to herself, "I won't let him die." Endymion knew now. He knew that Serena wasn't the one he was supposed to be with. Not in this time.  
  
Serena thought of all the times with Darien. Yes, he'd been a pain, but there was always something there that told her he didn't mean any of it. He'd come to her rescue so many times. And now she'd gone to him. Him instead Endy. She wouldn't let him die. Not now.  
  
A whooshing sound filled the air and the seven rainbow crystals appeared in front of Serena. She held her hand out and they spun above it until they were one silver blur. The sound stopped and so did the crystals. The Silver Crystal floated in Serena's hand.  
  
Serena was changing slowly into the Moon Princess. She felt her heart beating at a wickedly fast beat. It felt light and she knew that everything would be all right. A comforting feeling rushed through her body. She realized that Darien had grabbed her hand. She bent to her knees and held him.  
  
"Thank God your okay," she said.  
  
"I couldn't just leave you here," he said. Serena smiled through her tears and kissed him. It felt exactly like the one she had shared with Endymion just a few minutes earlier.  
  
Endymion witnessed the change. Darien turned into the Prince and his Princess was with him. Endymion smiled. This was what he would experience one day. He would meet the Princess. And he would love her like he loved Serena.  
  
Sailor Pluto appeared behind him. "It's time to go back Endymion."  
  
He nodded. "I know."  
  
Serena and Darien were oblivious to the two figures walking through a giant gate. Endymion waved over his shoulder. He couldn't wait to get back to the past.  
  
When Serena realized he was gone she smiled. She knew the past was back to normal. She could feel the memories lingering in her mind, moving they're way to the front.  
  
Zoicite did not know what to think. Her perfect plan had fallen into a crumbling mess in matter of minutes. She ran, knowing what the Silver Crystal could do to her, and knowing what Beryl would do to her.  
  
The smoke cleared away and the firefighters put out the fire. The young couple that had witnessed it all had long since gone away. They sat in each other's arms watching the sun go down and knowing that they would always have another sunset another day.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! Writer's block. ^_^* That is the end of this story. I think I might do a prologue to tie any lose strings I left. I know that this was extremely fast moving, but I'm sorry. When inspiration comes you have to run with it. I ran about sixty miles an hour. Anyway, please review. (You guys have been great at doing that) 


End file.
